


Demasiado tiempo

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, major crimes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces lo único que se puede hacer es dar un paso adelante (fic escrito en los alrededores de 4x04 - Turn Down).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiado tiempo

-Sharon -dijo con suavidad.

Sharon levantó la vista y le miró desde la cocina.

Habían cenado juntos en su casa por su propia iniciativa y tras recoger los platos decidió que aquel tenía que ser el momento, que había esperado demasiado para saberlo.

Su mirada debió de traicionarlo porque de repente Sharon ya no era capaz de mirarlo y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a colocar los vasos en el armario.

Los latidos de su corazón rebotaban en su pecho y le costaba respirar, aun así no se amedrantó, se acercó despacio a ella hasta colocarse a su espalda.

-Sharon -volvió a susurrar cerca de su oído al tiempo que interceptaba su mano de agarrar el siguiente vaso de la encimera, estaba evitando una conversación que ya habían postergado por demasiado tiempo.

Sharon se dio la vuelta para mirarle, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su champú.

Tragó.

Había ensayado aquella conversación frente a su espejo innumerables veces durante los últimos meses, y sin embargo ahora su garganta estaba seca y su mente se negaba a cooperar con él, ni tan siquiera para hilar una sencilla frase.

-Necesito saberlo… -susurró por fin.

Vio a Sharon tragar y lamerse los labios.

-¿Qué… -su voz sonó más aguda de lo que seguramente tenía previsto, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- ¿Qué necesitas saber..? -las palabras salieron como un murmullo de su boca, como si de alguna manera se estuviesen confesando un secreto.

Con la poca valentía que le quedaba y, el hecho de sentir que no era el único de los dos que estaba fuera de su juego, dio un paso más y se metió de lleno en su espacio personal dejando a Sharon entre la encimera de su cocina y su cuerpo.

Se agachó un poco hasta quedar tan cerca de su cara que podía notar su respiración en los labios. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar cuando la vio contener el aliento y abrir los ojos.

-Si estoy solo aquí -y su susurro grave y, apenas audible, fue tan íntimo como la propia revelación. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella mientras veía con total claridad cómo su mente trataba de componer algún tipo de respuesta.

La barbilla de Sharon se levantó hacia él casi imperceptiblemente y aunque la contestación fue un pequeño susurro, sus ojos adquirieron una determinación a la que no estaba acostumbrado fuera del trabajo, cuando tan sólo eran Sharon y Andy.

-No estás solo -y sus palabras le acariciaron la boca con un soplo de aire caliente, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y pudo notar como su respiración se volvía más pesada a cada segundo que él la miraba atontado. Trataba de memorizar cada detalle, cada gesto de aquel momento donde por primera vez la tenía tan cerca que su estómago había dado un vuelco y sus nervios le apretaban con tal fuerza que no sabía si sería capaz de moverse.

Se dio cuenta de que sonreía cuando los labios de Sharon se curvaban hacia arriba tímidamente para devolverle el gesto. Era tan hermosa que no sabía cómo se había contenido tanto tiempo, subió la mano hasta su cuello, enterró sus dedos en su pelo y se inclinó para buscar sus labios.

Como no podía ser de otra manera sus labios eran todo suavidad, flexibles, calientes, moviéndose sobre él de tal manera que le estaban haciendo perder la razón, si es que a aquellas alturas todavía quedaba algo de ella. Un gemido resonó en la garganta de Sharon cuando encontró su lengua y, en una reacción involuntaria, su cuerpo se pegó contra él, agarrando con fuerza la solapa de su chaqueta, acercándole más a ella.

La excitación le golpeó con tal fuerza en la entrepierna que fue casi dolorosa. 

No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de lo hambriento que estaba por tenerla cerca.

Sus manos bajaron acariciando su cintura hasta encontrar su trasero, aprovechando para palparlo con descaro y atraerla con fuerza hasta que su cadera chocara contra su ingle, lo que consiguió arrancarle a él un gruñido y a ella una exclamación.

Sharon se dio la licencia de separar ligeramente sus piernas y buscar fricción contra la erección que apenas podían ocultar ya sus pantalones. El momento fue demasiado corto, ya que la palma de Sharon empujaba su pecho lejos de ella, despacio pero insistentemente, alejando su cuerpo caliente fuera de sus brazos. Levantó la vista para averiguar si había cometido algún error, pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos lo único que vislumbró fue deseo, simple, crudo, y eso le excitó todavía más si era posible.

A pesar de que lo único que deseaba su cuerpo era arrancarle la ropa y tenerla allí mismo, esperó pacientemente.

Los ojos de Sharon le recorrieron, deteniendo su mirada en su erección, relamiéndose inconscientemente. Sus manos subieron hasta el inicio de su camisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su cara cuando desabrochó el primero de sus botones. Cuando sus manos deshicieron el segundo botón dejando ver un generoso escote tuvo que apretar sus puños para tratar mantenerse inmóvil.

Antes de llegar a deshacer por completo su camisa se dio la vuelta, le miró por encima del hombro con intención y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación moviendo su cadera de una manera que le resultaba hipnotizante, tan sólo el sonido de sus tacones resonando en la habitación consiguió sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

La siguió hasta su cuarto.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga, sonrió para sí.


End file.
